We propose and anesthesiology research center, consisting of four closely related projects, supported by Administrative, Synthetic Chemistry and Protein Sequencing core facilities. The Center has a collaborative, multidisciplinary approach which compasses scientists in basic and clinical departments working side by side to uncover fundamental mechanisms of action of anesthetic and analgesic drugs. Research coordinated by the Research Center groups will work from the molecular to the cellular level on the interaction of anesthetics and analgesics with excitable tissues. Fundamental advances in these areas should pave the way for future advances in patient care.